A New Life
by ILoveToWrite101
Summary: Modern AU A group of four friends live in Los Angeles: Rose (Rapunzel), Harry (Hiccup), Jack and Merida. They each have their own problems with their love life. Elsa is moving from her grandparents house in Dallas, Texas to Los Angeles, California because of a new job. Will Elsa change the group of four's lives?
1. A New Life

**Hey guys this is my first AU fic, take it easy on me. **

**Please tell me how I'm doing do far and if I should continue.**

**ENJOY!**

**ooh and follow, favourite and review and whateves**

Elsa's bedroom had now returned to the state she found it in, white walls with no decorations, dark brown floors and roof.

The room had returned to it's dull and empty state. The room still had all it's original furniture like the in-built shelf and cuckoo clock that drove Elsa mad, both still on the right side of the room.

The door was slightly ajar and the window was allowing small gusts of cool wind to keep the Dallas heat from melting Elsa.

There were only two things left to pack; one framed photo and one photo leaning against the wall.

The first photo she took from the shelf was the framed photo her graduation photo. Her robes were black and her hair was in a plait to the side.

Her and, her ginger-haired crazy sister,Anna were smiling like crazy and their arms were linked.

Elsa held her diploma up so it could be seen and her graduation hat was lop-sided on Anna's head. Her classmates were in the background throwing their hats in the air and going crazy on the sports pitch.

Elsa smiled as she sat on her knees and opened the 'Fragile' moving box. She took the other photo from the inbuilt wooden shelf, she was slightly confused by it. It was of her first day in pre-school; she was confused as to why she'd kept it proudly on her shelf and why she didn't remember any face but hers'.

In the photo there were five toddlers smiling showing teeth and wearing large puffer coats and wooly hats. The kids were huddled together but they all looked slightly different; the one furthest to the right was very skinny and weak. He wore a light green puffer jacket with a brown hat with pigtails and trousers with big boots and was clutching onto a black teddy.

The next one to the right was a girl, she had a dark green jacket on and small white uggs and her red curly hair was squished under a black hat with ears, muzzle and blue eyes. She was noogiing the boy to the right of her.

The next to the right was smiling the most, she had quite long (for her age) blonde hair to her hips, she wore a barbie pink jacket with darker pink flowers all over. She wore corduroy pink/purple trousers and light pink boots and she had her short arms draped around half of the people next to her's shoulders.

The next one to the right was another boy, he wasn't weak but he was skinny. He had ,what looked like, bleached hair (by the way it wasn't bleached) and pale skin. He had blue eyes and he was the only one out of the five that you could see the colour of his eyes. He was smiling at the camera but his eyes wandered towards the girl next to him, young Elsa. He was wearing a dark blue jacket and, for some reason, it had frosted ends, he was wearing brown corduroy trousers and grey boots.

Elsa was staring at the floor as if she had seen something, she had her hair in two piggytails resting on each side of her shoulders and they were tied together with light blue ribbons. She wore a checkered ice blue rain jacket, ice blue tights with black shorts and light grey boots.

She thought of maybe asking her grandma who the people were when she flipped the photo over and saw a few sentences written in her mother's handwriting saying;

_Elsa's First day at Pre-school:_

_Elsa (far left) is standing with her new friends (from right): Harry (Hiccup) and his teddy Toothless, Merida, Rose (Nick-named Punzie/Rapunzel) and Jack._

_I can't believe how fast Elsa's made friends that love her as much as I do._

Elsa's vision got blurry with tears, as they usually did whenever she saw something from her passed parents, she put the photo in the pocket of her black denim jeans and used the bottom of her white stripped ice blue t-shirt to clear her eyes.

There was a knock on the door as Elsa picked up the last box "Come on in" She said to the door. In stepped her sister Anna.

"Flynn's here to drive you to L.A, you ready?" she asked her.

Elsa took a deep breath and smiled "I'm ready, look out Los Angeles, Elsa's coming your way!" She shouted wanting to throw her fist in the air but she didn't want to drop her fragile items.

She followed her sister to the bottom floor of her grandparents' house. She put the box by the front door and hugged her grandparents before picking up the box and going outside to see her good friend Flynn stood by his light gray BMW.

Flynn was from california, he had light but slightly tanned skin, dark brown hair, brown eyes and a cool smile. He was a white long sleeved t-shirt, though he had rolled up the sleeves, with an open denim jacket over the top. He wore light khaki jeans and pair of brown vans. He had a leather necklace with a shark tooth and his hair was combed but slightly messy.

She stopped in front of the car, dropped the box and turned to her sister who had followed her outside. Flynn immediately picked up the box and started stuffing it into the boot of his car. "You be good now, don't let any boy ruin your life!" She advised while hugging her sister.

"You do realise I'm graduating in five months and will be joining you?" Anna looked somewhere over her sister's shoulder quizically.

"Can't an older sister look after her younger sibling for once!" Elsa said slightly teary eyed pulling away from the hug.

"One last thing, do you know who these people are?" Elsa asked pulling the pre-school photo from her pocket. Anna nodded and explained a little bit about what she remembered, which wasn't much. "Elsa, we have to go…" Flynn said interrupting the sisterly conversation and openeing the car door for Elsa. Elsa jumped a bit "Oh, right!" she said, she kissed her sister on the cheek while hugging her and she then got into the car.

She opened the window and saw the house she had to live in for seven years after her parents died and the house she stayed in during college. The lawn was still so green, the rose bushes were still red, the cobblestone path was still , you guessed it, so cobblestone-y. She looked at the old house her grandparents called their abode. She realised she probably would never come back to this place. Flynn leaned over "You ready?" he asked quietly and confidentially, Elsa took a deep breath and good look at the house before smiling at Flynn and saying "Yes"

"Take care of grandma and grandpa!" she said while Flynn started driving off and Anna was joined by her grandparents.

"Don't do drugs" she shouted from the window. Elsa looked out the window one las time before they turned around a corner and she couldn't see her family anymore. She had a quick flash of the house and her sister, her parents, grandparents and all her friends before leaning back into the car and looking forward. 'Elsa Whitmore is coming your way L.A, are you ready?' she thought as they pulled onto the motorway.


	2. A Few Friends

**Ok guys second chappy!**

**I'm basing this fic a little bit on How I Met Your Mother, I'll admit it and it's kinda obvious in this chappy.**

**I do not own any of the characters or anything I have based this story off of.**

**There is Merricup, Jackunzel and Flynnzel in this chappy**

**Please review/favourite/follow.**

**ENJOY!  
**

_** A very large thank you to the guest who wrote a review for my last chapter!**_

* * *

The Corona bar was definitely one of the best bars in town and one of the best parts was it wasn't too crowded. The fan in the center of the ceiling was twirling slowly keeping a cool breeze. The actual bar was to the left side of the room (from the door) and it had all the types of alcohol you could think of. The room was crowded with booths, on the edges, and circular tables with a range from three to ten seats. The walls and the window panes, on the right wall, were dark painted wood and the walls were made up of red bricks and were decorated by many collectibles; sunset boulevard street sign, a highway 64 sign, framed newspaper articles, 60s adverts and neon signs. The Corona bar was located in somewhat the center of town and it was always open late at night.

The group of four friends burst through the, dark green, door laughing their heads off. The group separated into pairs, the two girls from the group going to get a seat while the guys went to get drinks. The two guys from the group went to the bar and ordered four beers and they were immediately given to them uncapped for 36$ which they reluctantly paid. The two did a quick 'cheers' and drank down almost half of their drinks.

One of the guys had white, short hair and a part of it was sticking out. He had grey almost blue eyes and pale skin so the veins in his hand stood out. He was wearing a dark blue hoodie and light brown jeans with a pair of dark blue vans on. He was apparently from Scandinavian descent but he was born in New York. His name was Jack Foss, also known as Jack Frost because of his love for winter and cold.

The other guy had pink-pale skin and his freckles could easily be seen, forest green eyes and Bieber style dark brown hair. He wore a light green button-up shirt, he had rolled up the sleeves because of the heat, had a brown vest over the top and a pair of light, slightly baggy denim jeans as well as brown sneakers. His father was from Scotland but his mother was from the U.S. His name was Harry Haddock, he was also known as Hiccup because he would constantly hiccup when he was younger.

The guys joined the two girls who were waiting in the booth closest to the bar. Jack slid into the seat next to his friend and ex Rose while Harry sat next to his 'friend' Merida.

Rose was probably the youngest out of the four and she looked it. She had recently cut her hair into a pixie cut and dyed it brown causing her to look extremely different. She had peachy skin, green eyes and a few visible freckles. She wore a white blouse with a purple/pink knitted dress and she wore black flats. She was from Los Angeles and her parents were friends with the owner of the bar so they would usually get discounts. She used to be known as Rapunzel/Punzie after her long hair but the nickname seemed to have died out after her trip to the hairdresser.

Merida was called Harry's 'friend' because she was a slight bully to him, ever since the day they met she was always hurting him in a manner to which he didn't feel it anymore. She had slightly pale skin and rosy cheeks. Her hair was thick, red, curly and poofy; it would always be in someone's face. She had light blue piercing eyes which she wouldn't ever hesitate to use to glare at someone signalling her hatred towards them, not that that regularly happened. She was someone you didn't want to mess with and you could see that from your first glance at her. She wore a dark green Starbucks t-shirt and a pair of denim shorts. She was from Scotland and her accent was a huge giveaway of this.

"Here are the beers; you know he charged us nine more bucks than he usually did!" Jack said putting two beers on the table. Merida scooped hers up and drank

"At least we weren't paying for them!" Merida said winking at Rose.

"Well if we get another round you guys are paying" Harry said pushing Merida's hair from his face.

"Ok so what I'm about to say is really rude, ignorant and conceited but where's Flynn?" Merida asked Rose. Rose took a sip from her drink and only when it touched the table did she reply. "He's driving his friend from college; I forgot their name, here from Dallas because she's moving here with her new job." She informed. There was an awkward silence. Merida got up and got a round of drinks.

The night went on quite quickly and each round of drinks had gone down in the blink of an eye. They were now onto their tenth round of shots and Merida was definitely drunk. She was swaying in her seat and was acting really girly.

"Hey Harry, I love you, I've just never admitted it" she slurred.

"That's nice, let's get you home" Harry sighed heaving her towards the door.

"No, Harry I'm serious!" she slurred and shouted while he dragged her out the door and left Rose and Jack in the booth.

Jack moved from his seat next to her to opposite her. "You've been quite quiet and conserved tonight, is something wrong?" He asked her.

"It's just Flynn's picking up this girl and well it kind of explains itself" she admitted while blushing.

"Are you jealous of her?" Jack asked astounded by this discovery.

"You can't tell him, ok because he recently told me he's done chasing me, we're never gonna be a couple…" she explained.

"Oh… I see so you like him but he doesn't like you…"

"Yeah and well I'm afraid he broke up with me because of her, I'm confused on what to feel!" she let a tear drop.

"It's ok, I'll talk to him when he gets back but for now let's get you home" Rose nodded as they both got up from the booth; they walked past the bar where Jack left a tip and walked out the door. Rose caught her own cab leaving Jack to wonder if Rose ever cared so much about him if they broke up because that's how he felt and still feels.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed, leave suggestions and guesses for what should happen next!**


	3. A New City

**Ok so we're back with Elsa!**

**There isn't much romance apart from Flynnzel in this chappy!**

**Thank you so much for reading and please enjoy this chappy!**

**I wanted to thank the two guests and SharpieInk who have been commenting really nice things and things I could add in, which I probably will.**

* * *

After a few minutes the drive started to bore Elsa. The music wasn't very good; I Gonna Be (500 Miles) was basically the only song Flynn was willing to play, he also wasn't talking at all and when Elsa tried to start a conversation he would hush her because he had to pay attention to the road.

Elsa decided to look at the pre-school photo once again. It just seemed so strange, she didn't remember a single thing and if they were friends until first grade wouldn't she remember? "The girl with the long hair looks like this girl called Rose I know, just a lot older" Flynn said looking over Elsa's shoulder.

"So now you're talking to me?" she asked him raising an eyebrow in his direction. He shrugged and continued what he was saying. "Rose, well she's amazing" he said, eyes filling with happiness.

"Why'd you just say you knew her then?" she asked, looking at him suspiciously.

"Well we went out just before college but she broke up with me. I thought I could get over it with a bunch of ladies until I met you. I realised that I loved Rose when I met you" he explained

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean it in the nicest way, anyway so when I got back I made a plan to get Rose, first I tell her I am done trying to get her and if my plan goes well… she'll say yes" He pointed to a small box in one of the pockets of the seats. I gasped "That's so sweet but do you have to do it in this way?" I asked him.

"Why don't you just tell her?"

" because I'm doing this because I love her."

"You know that doesn't really explain much..."

Elsa looked back at the photo "You know the girl in this photo is also called Rose" she remarked quietly. He probably didn't hear because he was driving with a smile.

A few hours later Flynn stopped at a nearby McDonald's for dinner, not that Elsa really liked McDonald's. They went inside and ordered their meals. Flynn got a big Mac while Elsa got some chicken nuggets and chips. They sat down at one of the cleanest tables.

"So since I know Rose from the photo tell me who are the other people?" he asked before taking a bite from his burger, so he _did _hear!

"The thing is, I don't remember anyone, I only know their names' because of my mother who wrote something on the back with their names and nicknames." She informed Flynn who had now swallowed the huge bit of his burger he took. "Try me, I bet you I'll know another one from the group" he said. She looked at the photo doubting he would know anyone else and it was just by chance that he knew Rose.

"The furthest one to the right is called Harry-"

"Is his nickname Hiccup? Does he have brown hair and like the colour green?" he guessed with a smirk.

"Lucky guess" Elsa muttered.

"The next one is called Merida-"

"Let me guess, is she bullying Hiccup? Does she have very poofy and red hair?"

"The next one next to Rose is called Jack-"

"Pale? White blonde? Something with the colour blue?"

Elsa was utterly astounded, he seemed to know each person or he could have memorised the photo.

"How can I be sure you know them? You might just have recognised the photo…" she said matter-of-factly.

"I only got a quick glimpse during our trip in the car I barely remember what it looks like" he informed.

"Also how would I have known Harry's nickname?" his said putting his eyebrow up. He had a point.

"This is so weird, you know my friends from pre-school, are they exactly the same?" she asked him leaning in a little more. Giving him the photo.

"Well it seems like it…" he said giving the photo a quick look and giving it back.

"We better hit the road, we're not even halfway there" he said stopping their conversation quite abruptly.

They carried their trays to the bin and dumped the remains in and left.

Once in the car Elsa was slightly tired and almost immediately fell asleep.

When Elsa woke up her neck was aching and she had a painful headache. She checked the time and it was about 11:00 She looked at Flynn who looked like he was about to fall asleep. "Flynn, do you want me to drive? You look exhausted!" she said. He kept his eyes on the road. "If it's okay with you, I have a GPS if you want directions and do you know how to drive an automatic?" he asked pulling over.

"It's okay and I can drive an automatic." She said as the car stopped. They both got out of the car and swapped seats.

Elsa could've driven herself the whole way but she preferred getting driven so she asked a friend to help her out, also when she drives, she drive Fast and Furious style.

It only took about half an hour to get to L.A and Elsa didn't get a speeding ticket or flashed once! She pulled over so she wouldn't crash and gently shook Flynn. "Flynn, we're here" she said calmly and quietly. He woke up slowly. They got out of the car and swapped seats again, Flynn was still looked exhausted but he was willing to drive her . Elsa was dropped off in town, a walk away from her apartment. Flynn told her he'd visit her later that afternoon. She took the 'Fragile' moving box out of the trunk of hid car and started walking down the street.

As Flynn drove home she looked around, yes, the street was small and plain but it was new to her and new was amazing. She decided that after everything had been moved in and arranged she'd ask Flynn to give her a tour of the city because she immediately loved it. She walked down the street and saw the 'Chip and Dale' moving truck. She went up to the movers and smiled. "Thank you so much for doing this!" She said to them. She followed them upstairs with the box with 'Fragile' written on it. She was so quick in going to the apartment she missed the group of four friends her driver had told her he knew.

* * *

**Thanks for reading please leave any suggestions, something that annoys you with the story, something you want to happen or a review in general! THANKS!**

**Stay amazing! c:**


	4. A Few Party Planners

**I'm back and with a proof read about 1000 times chappy!**

**I do quite like this chappy, don't judge me, or ask me why, I just do!**

**I hope you like it and I got descriptions right!**

**I do plan on proof reading ****_all _****my future chappies too!**

**Anyway you find out something hugee to the plot! See if you cam guess what it is!**

**And as usual review, favourite and follow.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

It was a Saturday and every Saturday the group of four would usually go out and do something. They would usually go shopping because of Rose but this Saturday she was meeting up with her friend Mavis. **(Yes from Hotel Transylvania)** So Merida and the guys decided to go to the cinema. Merida had decided not to come, however, because of a terrible hangover she received from the night before, so it was just the two guys.

They turned right on to 'Transylvania Street' which was their shortcut to the cinema and it was co-incidentally the street Mavis lived on. They walked further down the street until they arrived in front of the apartment with the moving truck. "See you later guys!" Rose waved, walked around the truck and into the apartment.

She walked to the left towards the lift and waited. Once she caught the lift she went to the sixth floor of the castle-like apartment. When she got out of the lift she walked to the very last room down the hall. She stopped at Apartment 699 and knocked on the door noticing the amount of boxes by the apartment opposite.

The door opened to reveal a girl in her 20s **(yes I've slightly changed the tale, get used to it) **with short jet black hair and triangular bangs, almost unnatural pale skin, light blue eyes and a lot of dark makeup. She wore a casual black short sleeved dress with glove/sleeves made of thin black material, red and black striped tights and red converse.

"Hey Mavis!" Rose exclaimed hugging the girl who stood in front of her.

"Hey Rose! I wasn't expecting you until later but whatever, come on in!" she said hugging her back.

They pulled apart and walked in "Do you want anything to drink?" Mavis asked Rose walking to the kitchen.

"Oh, I guess" She replied politely.

Rose had visited her apartment many times but every time she did, she loved it more. She had almost a whole wall which was a window and it allowed sunlight to pour into the living room, which was ironic because Mavis says she hates the sun. In the living room she had a fluffy cream carpet on a white marble floor. She had a red couch, a stump red wood coffee table and a black Samsung smart TV which had a slideshow of photos currently playing. Her kitchen was on the opposite side of the same room, in front of the dark, modern wooden door. The kitchen had grey marble top counters, (which were in a square c shape)(The two shorter sides connected to the wall , a metal sink and stove, white walls, white cupboards, a white oven (which was located next to the fridge on the wall) and a white fridge (to the left). There were cupboards on top and underneath the counters, from the ones on the side of the wall hung wine glasses. On the side closest to the door there was a small gap of cupboards on the bottom and the marble counter could be lifted up to get into the kitchen, on that side were four grey plastic Ikea bar chairs. In between the living room and kitchen there was a gap which spread out into the hallway. If you're wondering how she afforded such an amazing apartment, well her father owned the apartment block… the rest explains itself.

Rose followed her friend to the kitchen and sat on one of the bar chairs. She saw a few birthday cards stuck on the fridge and realised she had forgotten her friends' birthday. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry I forgot your birthday!" She shrieked to her friend who started laughing while she pouring them each a glass of red wine. She passed Rose her glass.

"Don't worry you haven't missed my birthday, it's next weekend, it's the reason I invited you actually, I want you to be one of the party planners!" she exclaimed then took a sip of her drink.

"Wait, you want me to plan the party?!" Rose asked excitedly.

"Yes! Well, half of it, there's another party planner somewhere in this apartment block who my dad hired so you'll have to meet with him and discuss stuff but he's around our age, so it should be okay."

"Great! I would love too! So when do I start the planning?" Rose asked almost impatiently from the recently received knowledge.

"In an hour or two we'll meet up with my dad and he might let us meet the party planner he's trying so hard to keep a secret." she informed.

"Wait; hold up… did you say we'll?" Rose said holding her hands up.

"Well, yeah, I have to make sure the beginning of the planning is done well" she said as if it were the most stupid question ever.

"I won't bother you with what the planning is gonna be after that though, but if you have any questions feel free to ask me." Mavis took another wine glass and poured wine into it.

"What are you doing?" Asked Rose.

"Oh I just wanted to make the new neighbour welcome because the people here are crazy…" Mavis paused.

"Come on!" She said stepping out of the kitchen towards the door. They walked across the hall to apartment 698 and knocked on the door. "Give me a second, I'm coming" A distressed voice called from the other side of the door.

A few seconds later the door opened revealing a girl of about the same age as them, she had white blonde hair, pale skin and icy blue eyes. She was wearing an ice blue and white striped shirt and a pair of black jeans which was slightly stupid for the heat. Her hair was done up in a plait which rested on left shoulder.

"Hi I'm Mavis, I live across the hall from you and I thought I should say hi!" She said excitedly smiling and waving. "Hi I'm Rose and I'm a good friend of Mavis' and I thought I should drop by too" She said smiling goofily. "Wait you're Rose!" The girl said looking at her with disbelief.

"Yes I believe I am…" Rose said looking down at herself.

"Tell me are you friends with Jack, Harry, Merida and Flynn?" She asked Rose.

"Well I wouldn't call myself friends with Flynn but yes" She explained going sad but then happy at 'yes'.

"I've been here for an hour and I've already met of them" She said to herself.

"Excuse me?" Rose asked politely.

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry, where are my manners. I'm Elsa and I just moved here from Dallas and your friend Flynn drove me."

"Oh so that's how you know me and my friends, well um we're not as bad as he said we are."

"No it's not him that I know you from, it's this!" She pulled out a photo of a few pre-schoolers and she remembered everything.

"Oh my gosh, Elsa!" She squealed pulling her old friend in for a hug.

"Sorry to interrupt but I'm slightly lost on all of this…" Mavis said.

Elsa invited them inside and Mavis gave Elsa the glass of wine which she accepted. Her apartment was just like Mavis' except there were a lot of boxes and bubble wrap laid on the floor and all around. They sat down on the floor because she didn't have much furniture yet. Elsa explained her car trip, leaving out the parts about Rose. Just as Mavis and Rose were going to leave her to pack Elsa said "Don't tell anyone that you met me because when I meet them I want it to be a surprise."

"Alright" Rose said shutting the door.

"She was really nice." Mavis said walking across the hall.

"Hey Mavis can she help me plan the party?"

"I guess…" She said and Rose ran back to Elsa's apartment.

"Hey Elsa, its Mavis' birthday next weekend and I have to plan it, do you want to help me?"

"I would love to but now I need to unpack" she said signalling her arms at the basically empty apartment.

"Oh right" she said shutting the door then jumping excitedly.

While she was walking back to Mavis' apartment she thought about how Elsa, her friend from pre-school was back and together they were going to be an unstoppable party planning force. Her thoughts then drifted back to Flynn, did she break up with her because of Elsa and were they together?

* * *

**hOPE YOU ENJOYED!**

**Don't forget to review/favourite/follow because I think it's awesome when someone does...**

**Did you find the huge plot point? If you did review!**

**ok bye...I guess...**

**Ciao mis amigos! Stay perfecto c:**

**(I'm working on a catchphrase)**


	5. A New Opportunity

**Hey guys new chappy!**

**You guys all want Elsa to be with a different person so I found one way to settle this.**

**I shall keep track of all the couples being requested and I shall make the final pairing the pairing that gets the most votes, so far:**

**Helsa: II**

**Jelsa: I**

**It's not just Elsa the votes are going for it's for any couple you want to be in this story**

**ENJOY this chappy**

* * *

Elsa was almost done unpacking when someone knocked on her door. As she expected she saw Rose and Mavis which made her smile immediately. "Come on Party Planner, we gotta go!" Rose said excitedly.

"One second" Elsa said, putting her hands up. She grabbed her keys and her purse which didn't have much money and left the apartment.

She followed the two girls down the hall and to the elevator. The elevator was quite squished so the three girls were slightly forced together. After a while the elevator stopped in the lobby and it wouldn't go down any further so the girls decided to walk down.

Mavis walked ahead because she knew the way better. She led them down a hallway, turned right and started going down some stairs. "Mavis, I'm not questioning your knowledge of this place but where are we?" Rose asked trying to stay cheerful.

"We're in the recreation center which has a bu-" Mavis was interrupted by someone doing some air sport badly and crashing into her causing to fall off of the stairs. "Mavis!" The girls shouted at the same time. They started running down the stairs as Mavis started waking up. She looked up at the person who crashed into her. He had curly ginger hair which was gelled upwards, peachy skin and chestnut brown eyes. He wore yellow sports t-shirt like from the world cup or something, khaki shorts, an oversized grey blazer and black and green Asics.

Mavis felt something when she first saw him, she felt compelled to know more about him. She had to hang out with him and be with him. She thought it was strange at first but then she slowly relaxed into the feeling because once she had it felt amazing.

Her father interrupted her thoughts when he appeared in front of her, his jacket blocking the ginger guy's face. He was as pale as usual but his blue eyes seemed to have a scared glint to them. He wore his black suit and large cape-like jacket.

"Mavey-Wavey, what are you doing here?" he asked her in a high pitched voice, there was a groan from the guy behind her dad's jacket. "I'm here with the party planners _I _chose… Who is that?" She asked him.

"Who is who?"

"The guy behind you?"

"There's nobody behind me."

At that moment on perfect timing the guy appeared from behind the jacket.

"Oh that's, uh, nobody"

"Seriously, dad!?"

"DAD?!" the guy shouted.

"Yeah, I know, 'Dracula' Richie's daughter. Everyone freaks out at first"

"DRACULA RICHIE?" the guy shouted and he looked like he was going to faint.

If you're wondering who Dracula Richie is well he's a billionaire from his apartment blocks and hotels and he owns over a million square miles of land. He is one of the top five richest people in the world and he definitely brags about it by throwing huge social events you basically _needed _to be invited to and if you got to meet him it was a once-in-a-lifetime miracle.

"ok, we have to go"

"Wait, we just got here aren't the party planners supposed to start the party planning?"

"Oh yes, um, this is your party planner! That I hired" He said pushing the ginger guy forwards

"Cooperate if you want to see your precious backpack again" he whispered loudly.

"These are the party planners, I have chosen" Mavis said showing the two girls, who were now on the ground floor, to her father.

"Rose" Mavis said and Rose immediately squealed and overly shook Dracula Richie's hand.

"It's such an honour to meet you, I'm a big fan of yours and a good friend of your daughters' this shall be so much fun!"

"It's nice to meet you too" he said shaking his hand from the pain of her grip.

"And Elsa, she just moved in across the hall from me!"

"It's nice to meet you sir" Elsa said shaking Mr. Dracula's hand. He pulled away quite quickly as if he couldn't stand a peasant's touch.

"Follow me to the meeting room and we shall start the planning!" Dracula said leading the way through the recreation center.

"So, Mr. Party Planner, what's your name?" Mavis asked the ginger-haired boy.

"Oh me? I'm, uh, John…a….to…no...thon, yeah, Jonathon…Stein?"

"Nice to meet you Jonathon, I'm Mavis, Mavis Callaghan."

"Wait, isn't your last name Richie?"

"No that's just what my dad calls himself our last name is really Callaghan"

"We're here."

The Meeting room was quite big, plain and boring, it had one large window on the back wall and that was it. It had white boards on the wall to the right and another one on the left. There was a large wooden circular table made out of wood. The chairs were wheelie black chairs and were covered in leather. They each sat down on one end of the tables and almost immediately the planners started splitting the work up into three so they each planned one aspect.

"So, I'll take decorations because I have a few ideas about that" Jonathon said as Rose and Elsa took out their phones to write things down.

"I'll take music" Elsa said

"I'll plan food and drinks" Rose said

"Sir, do we have a location already or do we have to plan that too?" Elsa asked Mr. Dracula Richie. He seemed appalled by this question but still answered it anyway.

"The party shall take place in a hotel I own nearby, I shall send you the address later" He informed.

"And do we have a fixed budget on this?" Jonathon asked.

"Yes, you must only spend a million dollars among each of you" He told them plainly because to him it wasn't too much money; it was like ten bucks for a normal person to him. Most people, sadly, don't think like him some of those people were the planners. Rose had a spit take, Jonathon fell out of his chair and Elsa froze **(best pun ever). **

"We'll see what we can do with only a million dollars…" Elsa said, still frozen

"That's great and my daughter and I shall take care of the guest list so if you want to invite someone run it through my daughter or me first." He acted like it had been no big deal at all.

The meeting went on like that until they had all the aspects of the party under someone's care. This took them a few hours because Rose and Jonathon both wanted some of the same things and the other three in the room had to sort it out.

At about three in the afternoon the meeting was adjourned everybody but Jonathon and Dracula left. As they reached the lobby Rose saw Jack and Harry and was about to leave when Elsa caught her arm. "Remember to keep me a surprise, you never saw me again" She said as if she were a serial killer. The girls both laughed and then hugged. "See you soon, but seriously, don't blow my cover!" Elsa said while Rose and she pulled apart. "See you soon!" She said while leaving to join the boys.

They walked back towards their homes but stopped at the bar for a drink. Once at the bar the three of them went to the counter and ordered three beers and paid. They made their way towards their normal seat

"So what movie did you see?" Rose asked them sliding into the booth.

"We saw Robocop, Merida is going to be so jealous!" Jack said drinking down some beer.

"What did you do?" Jack asked once he had put his beer down

"I started planning a party! And you'll never guess who I met-" Rose stopped herself, it had only been a few tens of minutes and she was already talking about Elsa.

"Who did you meet?" Harry asked suddenly curious

"I met, uh, Dracula Richie and get this he's Mavis' dad!"

"What?" Jack asked

"No!" Harry shouted.

"Wait, wait, wait, you're telling me Mavis' dad is Dracula Richie?"

"Yes and I'm planning his next big party, Mavis' 25th!"

Jack spat his beer out in Harry's face making him feel mad and gross.

"Dude, seriously, I was gonna wear this to work on Monday, we have a huge business meeting!"

"Sorry man but she's planning someone's party, not just anyone's, Dracula Richie's! I mean she even got to meet him!"

"Still man!"

Rose drank down her beer and got up. "I'm gonna go home because I know that if I stay I'll end up like Merida. I'll see you guys tomorrow!"

"Ok Bye Rose!"

"Bye Rose!"

* * *

**Don't forget to vote!**

**Ciao Mis Amigos, stay Perfecto c:**


	6. A Few Days Away

**Hey guys! New Chappy! Sorry it's so short, I've been writing another fanfic and I have an amazing feeling about it.**

**For the couple voting; I have decided...for right now...to give you until the 10th chappy, I might change it though!**

**Jelsa: IIIII IIIII IIII**

**Hicsa: 1/2 III (I changed it in case some people got confused with Hans x Elsa and if you did sorry)  
**

**Mericcup: II**

**Jerida: I**

**Hiccstrid: II**

**P.s Rapunzel is a character too...**

**Next Chappy will be longer...**

* * *

'Why am I being forced to do this?' was the first thing Harry thought Sunday afternoon. Harry was the only one out of the group of four that owned a car so he was forced to pick up Rose from Mavis' party planning session at could have just walked home but she specifically said that on Sundays she needed to be driven.

He parked his slick black Volvo by the entrance of the apartment. He walked up the few steps to the door and looked for Mavis' apartment caller. When he pressed the button nothing happened so he called Rose.

"Hello, who is this?" She asked after picking up.

"Hey Rose, it's Harry, can you tell Mavis to let me in?" He asked.

"Oh, I'm in Elsa's apartment, Elsa Ludovic"

"Who?"

"Nobody, did I say Elsa? No,um, it was nobody… I'll tell Mavis to let you in"

Rose hung up which left Harry confused. He was soon let in and walked to the lift. The noise coming from his tapping foot started to annoy him so he walked up the stairs. He reached floor six with barely any breath left. He walked down the long hallway to Mavis' apartment and knocked on the door.

"Mavis? Is anyone home?" He asked opening the door. Nobody was home.

He decided to ask around to see if anyone was around. He knocked next door and the door almost immediately opened.

In front of him stood one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen. Scratch that, the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She had pale skin (though you could see freckles over her nose), white blonde hair which was done up in a braided bun, icy blue eyes with purple eye shadow and a nice set of... uh... pearly white teeth (he could see it when she smiled) . She was wearing a black turtle neck shirt, turquoise jeans and a turquoise and purple necklace.

"Uh…Hi…I'm" He gulped

"Oh hey Harry, guess you've met Elsa!" Rose said angrily coming up behind Elsa.

"Oh…we…used…t-to…have a f-friend called E-Elsa" Harry managed with this Elsa smacked him over the head. He had one eye clutching his head with one hand and the other against the door keeping him in a slump.

"I see you still Hiccup, huh?" She said in a sassy tone.

"Wait, what?" He asked standing upright and putting his arms by his side.

Elsa put her hands over her mouth "Shoot, I wasn't supposed to blow my cover…"

"Well you already have…Harry this is our old friend Elsa, I didn't tell you about her before because we were trying to keep her a secret!" Rose explained enthusiastically.

"I'm only the second person to know?" Harry asked the two nodded.

"Imagine what'll happen when Jack finds out, he'll fall head over heels in love with sexy Elsa…Did I just say that out loud?" Harry asked slightly blushing with his head down and rubbing his arm, his eyes wandered to Elsa's face to see her blushing.

It stayed like that for a few seconds but Rose broke the silence

"You _did _say that out loud; now let's go before it gets too awkward…"

Harry walked in defeat down the hall behind Rose. His mind was going crazy, should he go back and ask her out? And if he did would she say yes? And what if she said no? That wouldn't actually be surprising considering that I'm me and she's… amazing….What if she did say yes though?

He got snapped out of his thoughts by the 'ding' of the elevator. He followed in after Rose and his n=mind repeated itself. 'What if she does say yes?' he came back to reality to see the doors slowly closing so he ran out. "Hiccup?! Hiccup?! Harry!" Rose screamed after the running figure of her friend.

He stopped, he saw Mavis leaving Elsa's apartment and walking across the hall, only when she had shut her door did he continue running. He stopped abruptly in front of her door and knocked. When she opened the door she had a surprised look on her face.

"Oh, hey Harry" she smiled.

"Hey… Sorry I kinda…ran all the way down the hall so I'm out of breath…" he huffed she giggled. He had his hands on his knees and was standing in an arched position.

"I was wondering if you'd like… to… go… out sometime, maybe on… Friday?" He asked out of breath and looking down.

"I'd love to!" She said lifting his head up with two fingers.

"Great! So what do you want to do...?" He asked her getting his breath back.

"I'll leave that up to you; pick me up at 7:00, alright?" She told him while he was slowly standing up.

He nodded and smirked "I'll see you then!" she bit her lip, smiled and closed the door, leaving her left eye to be the last thing to be seen.

When she shut the door he smiled crazily and started happy dancing. He stopped and looked at the door just remembering her as she closed the door and decided walked away because she might think he was a creep if she stayed there.

He had only walked a few steps when he heard a door open; he turned around to see Elsa running towards him. She slowed down and walked up to him, looked him in the eye and stood on her tiptoes "By the way, you're the first guy who's run down a hallway just to ask me out" She whispered into his ear before giggling and walking away. He looked at her until she had walked into her apartment, she had a way of getting attention.

He turned around for the millionth time and walked away smiling like crazy 'until Friday!' thought and caught the lift to his car where Rose was waiting.

"So when's the date?" she asked as he opened the door.

"Friday" he smiled driving to Rose's apartment.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed, yes Hicsa is already in it but that might change because there are still a lot of days until Friday..**

**Ciao Mis Amigos,**

**Stay Perfecto c:**


	7. A New Few Faces

**Hey guys,**

**I have finally released a new chappy!**

**It's really all thanks to Livia Toric so please give her all the support she really deserves by reading her amazing stories!  
**

**All throughout writing this chappy I watched a show called Ginban Kaleidescope which gave me the idea for Jelsa.**

**I would like to thank you all for the ongoing support for this story.**

**I will try to update every week (thought that might not happen)**

**I am also trying to write another Jelsa fanfic for you but wait a bit for it will come after this story.**

* * *

**The votes so far... (In order of most votes)  
**

** (Jack x Elsa) IIIII IIIII IIIII IIIII III 1/2**

** (Hiccup x Merida) IIIII II**

** (Hiccup x Elsa) IIIII**

**(Hiccup x Astrid) IIII**

** (Flynn x Rapunzel) III**

** (Jack x Merida) I**

* * *

Elsa was not usually a girl who was especially girly and fan-girled over dates but this seemed like an exception. After Elsa had told Anna that she already had a date within some of her first few days in L.A she had to hang up because Anna was going to make her deaf.

To distract herself she decided to shop for furniture. With the money she had inherited from her parents and had gotten from her grandparents she had managed to buy a wardrobe, couch, T.V, dining table, chairs,(all of which she had ordered to be taken to her apartment) cutlery, plates and glasses. And with the money she had saved up she went to the supermarket to fill up her apartment with food.

She walked into the supermarket and grabbed items from shelves, put them into the trolley and crossed them off her list. She started to make her way towards the vegetable and fruit section.

Just before she had arrived a little boy who was playing around and knocked some brussel sprouts onto the floor where Elsa was heading towards.

Elsa unaware of the scattered vegetables on the floor slipped. She bumped into someone behind her who fell to the floor with her but she landed on him.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" The man on the floor shouted.

Elsa just realising what happened immediately got up. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to…" She apologised.

She helped a man maybe a little older than her up. He had white blonde hair, more white than hers which was very messy (probably because she fell on him), ice blue eyes and pale skin. He wore a blue t-shirt, a black leather jacket, a pair of jeans and blue and white converse.

"I'm extremely sorry Mr…" Elsa apologised as he got up.

"Jack Foss" He said, rubbing his head.

"I'm extremely sorry Mr. Foss" Elsa apologised for the thousandth time.

"Just shut up, you're giving me a headache!" Jack complained rather loudly.

"Excuse me, I'm giving _you _a headache? If anything you're giving yourself a headache complaining so loudly!"

"Nice try Ms. Hypocrite!"

"Who you calling Hypocrite!"

"This is cute, she's so stupid she doesn't know what a hypocrite is!" He laughed out loud

"I don't need this!"

Elsa walked off in the direction of the check out and Jack stood there watching her go. 'Who was that?' Jack thought 'I'll make sure I see you again Ms. Hypocrite.'

Elsa who was walking back to her apartment saw the furniture truck with men who were taking her new furniture up. She followed them up and told them where to put the furniture. After they left she started unpacking her shopping and placing all the other items she had bought in the right cupboards.

"Stupid guy I fell into at the store, pfft what does he know about hypocrisy, nothing obviously" Elsa muttered to herself angrily.

Suddenly her phone started vibrating the heck off. Elsa put down the plate she was about to put into the cupboard. "Hello?" she said as she picked it up.

"Hey it's Rose, I was wondering if you'd come to the Corona bar on 55th I really want you to re-meet Mer" Rose answered.

"Sure, when should I head over" She asked

"If it's possible now"

"Now…Sure I'll be over in max 10 minutes"

"See you later!"

"See ya"

Elsa picked up her handbag and made her way to the bar Rose had already told her the directions so she knew where to go.

When she opened the door Rose called out "Hey El! Over here"

Elsa waved awkwardly and walked over. She saw a girl with big, curly ginger hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a white tank top with a red and green tartan shirt and a green hoodie over that. She wore green converse and a light pair of jeans.

"Hey El! Long-time no see, how many years has it been?" Merida said in a thick Scottish accent.

"You're probably the first of the group who's remembered me" Elsa laughed and joined Rose and Merida.

One or two hours later when Merida went to the bathroom Rose leaned over to Elsa "Can I call Jack, he's the only one who hasn't met you and I think he ought to!" Rose asked. Elsa, not paying too much attention replied "Sure!"

When Merida came back Rose told her what she'd done.

"I need my phone when he comes, this ought to be good!" Merida said digging through her pockets trying to find her phone.

"Wait, why?" Elsa asked

"You don't remember do you?" Rose said with her phone out filming the door.

"Back then Jack had this HUGE crush on you and when you left he went on talking about you for five years!" Merida explained.

"He's probably forgotten about me though…hasn't he?" Elsa asked the two

"It's unlikely" Rose and Merida said at the same time. The door opened and Jack walked in.

"That's Jack?!" Elsa asked immediately recognising him. Jack walked over to them and saw Elsa.

"Oh, look, if it isn't Ms. Hypocrite?"

* * *

**How was it?**

**Good or Bad?**

**Review, favourite or follow!**

**Ciao mis amigos,**

**Stay perfecto c:**


	8. A Few jerks

**Hey guys sorry for the extremely short chappy**

**I didn't want it to be so short but it kind of turned out that way!**

**I'M SORRY DON'T KILL ME!**

**I'm on break now so I will write a lot more and maybe add some more to this chappy if I feel like it needs more...**

**which it probably does.**

**I've also been working really hard on another fanfic I hope to publish after this one (I know I keep on repeating it but watever) (p.s totally spelt whatever right)**

* * *

**THE VOTING IS NOW CLOSED, THE VOTING IS NOW CLOSED, THE VOTING IS NOW CLOSED, THE VOTING IS NOW CLOSED, THE VOTING IS NOW CLOSED!**

**Jelsa IIIII IIIII IIIII IIIII III 1/2 **

******Mericcup IIIII II**

******Hicsa IIIII**

******Hicstrid IIII**

******Flynnzel III**

******Jerida I**

******The couples are Jelsa, Merricup and Flynnzel! Thank you all for voting and if you have any suggestions leave them please!**

* * *

Elsa almost stormed out of the bar and Jack could see that so he tried to be nice. "Hey, can I buy you a drink?" He asked her.

"No thanks, and anyway I've got to get home" She said leaving the three.

Immediately after Elsa left the two girls stared at Jack. "What the heck-a-hoo was that?" Rose asked.

"We met in the supermarket this afternoon, she fell on me and I kinda insulted her" He explained.

"What do you mean by 'kinda' insulted her?" Merida interrogated.

"I kinda asked her to shut up when she was apologising…"

"What did you say exactly?" Merida asked angrily.

"I said 'shut up, you're giving me a headache'" Jack sighed

"And what did she just finish saying?"

"She just finished saying 'I'm extremely sorry Mr. Foss'"

"You idiot! You jerk headed weasel!" Merida shouted causing the whole bar to suddenly go silent and look at them.

"What did you say next?" Rose asked.

"After she finished saying excuse me… I said she was a hypocrite and an idiot"

"And you wonder why you still don't have a girlfriend" Merida muttered

"Jack this is your doing, you better go apologise to Hic- to Elsa!" Rose said

Jack groaned and complained before going out and chasing Elsa down. He slowed down once he reached her.

"Hey, Elsa, is it? Aren't you gonna come back in?" Jack shouted. Elsa turned around and walked towards him"Not if you're there, why would I bother hanging out with some guy who got rude and annoying because of a stupid little accident?" She said loudly.

"I'm sorry it's a Monday."

"A Monday, seriously that's your excuse? Great, just great. How can I still be talking to someone who blames days for their behaviour? And why am I still talking to you?"

"Maybe it's because I'm incredibly handsome"

"Ugh, guys like you just annoy me" Elsa turned around and continued walking. Jack caught her wrist.

"Rose and Merida want you to come back."

"But _I _don't _want _to go back, tell them I'm sorry but I don't want to talk to a jerk like you, yes I know I probably am overreacting but it's just because from what I remember from back then, you were one of nicest, most awesome guys ever but I see you've changed and not in a good way" She yanked her wrist and walked continued walking to her apartment.

Jack stood there not knowing what to make of the last sentence 'from what I remember back then'. On sudden realisation his eyes widened and he turned around and ran back to the bar.

He made his way to Rose and Merida; he slammed his hands on the table shocking them both. "What the heck-a-hoo?" Rose said.

"Where's Elsa?" Merida said

"No time. I need to ask you a question, was that Elsa-" Jack asked

"Yes that was Elsa from pre-school" Merida answered blandly

"Oh my Saint Nick, I'm a jerk"

* * *

**What did you think... you're now all gonna be haters**

**Well anyway**

**Stay perfecto c:**

**Ciao mis amigos!**


	9. A New Few Haters

**Hey guys!**

**New Chappy **

**I can just hear you mentally screaming with joy.**

**Guys drum roll please *drum roll***

**This is the FIRST OFFICIAL Mericcup and Jelsa Chappy!**

**I can just hear you mentally screaming with over the top happiness  
**

**Except for you Hicelsa, Jackunzel, Hicstrid, Jerida, Rainbow Snowcone, Elsanna, Helsa, Vanilla Chocolate Swirl, the list goes on shippers who are probably gonna kill me in my sleep for this chappy.**

**Anyway please enjoy and leave a review, favourite or follow (I always think I sound needy when I say that) to tell any thoughts you have about me improving.**

**OOH and before I forget please go read my other fanfic New Vir City and tell me if I should continue or not. **

* * *

Jack tried to apologise to Elsa in multiple ways. He tried to get her number and call or text her, he tried to email her, he tried Skype her but none prevailed. He had almost given up when he was at the Corona bar with the gang and he tried to recount the tale of his failed attempts to apologise to Elsa.

"I've tried to call her, email her at one point I Skyped her! But she won't forgive me or even give me a chance to explain!" Jack explained to Rose and Merida.

"I don't blame her, as you said you're a jerk!" Merida said

"Yeah it was really rude of you to insult her for an accident." Rose added

"Maybe he was just experiencing his time of month" Merida whispered to Rose

"I heard that!" Jack said with his head on the table and his arms around his head.

Harry walked over to the group of four "Sorry I'm late I got caught up in the office"

"'Bout time you showed up Mr. Entrepreneur!" Merida exclaimed as he sat down next to Jack

"What's up with him?" Harry asked poking Jack

"He's got a terrible case of I've-been-a-jerk-to-my-old-crush-and-am-failing-to-apologize" Rose explained

"It's not my fault she won't accept" His voice was muffled by the way his head was facing the table.

"Give me more details" Harry asked

"Well basically our old friend Elsa, from pre-school, has moved into town and she fell on Jack at the supermarket by accident and he insulted her" Merida explained

Harry slapped Jack over the head which caused him to sit up and rub his head. "What the heck-a-hoo was that for?" Jack asked.

Harry looked at him angrily "You'd better get on good terms with her by Friday!" Harry ordered. He stood with an angry look in his eye "I'm getting a drink, anyone want anything?"

"Could you get me another beer?" Merida asked slightly confused by Harry's outburst. He turned to the counter to buy the drinks.

"Does anyone know what that outburst was about?" Jack asked.

"Oh yeah, woops, I forgot to tell you guys he already knows she's here and has a date with her on Friday" Rose explained.

Upon that Jack and Merida stood up "WHAT?!" the whole bar had gone silent. Jack and Merida realised what they did and while blushing sat down. "OMG! Love square!" Rose squealed. At that point Harry came back with the drinks. "What is that peculiar thing on Merida's face, it can't be healthy" He said jokingly.

"I'm gonna go home" Merida said getting up and walking out the door

"But your beer!" Harry called after her

"Drink it yourself!" She shouted slamming the bar door shut.

"If you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go check it out!" Rose said as she followed Merida out.

Outside there was an autumn chill but Merida was wearing shorts, it didn't bother her though it seemed the heat her anger was radiating warmed her up.

She liked being alone, it left her time to think. It had become a habit whenever she generated a negative emotion; she'd go outside alone and wander around. She wasn't walking the direction of her apartment but it didn't matter to her, if she ended up in an alleyway by the time her negative emotions faded then so be it. A tear streamed down her face, she touched it wondering why tears were coming and she wasn't angry. Soon after many tears came one by one making their way down her face.

"Merida!" She heard Rose call from behind her; she turned around, the street lamp nearby illuminating her tears. Rose rushed to her side and hugged Merida. "It's seems like we only hang out with jerks who are blind, doesn't it?" She said softly

"Seems so" Merida said quietly as she hugged her friend back.

"Can I ask you something?" Rose asked.

"Shoot" Merida lightly sobbed

"Don't hate Elsa, she didn't know"

"I know we haven't properly hung out yet and we're basically acquaintances but even if she did know I couldn't hate her"

"Do you want to go home or back to the bar?"

"Home, I don't think I can face Mr. Entrepreneur right now"

The two girls walked down the street and hailed a cab to take Merida home. Once at her own apartment Merida got out and so did Rose. "I thought you were gonna go home?" Merida said.

"What kind of friend would I be if I didn't invite myself over for a sleepover at a time like this?" Rose replied.

Merida hugged her and led her upstairs, knowing that from the outburst and troubles that he had with Elsa, Jack was most likely feeling the same way as her.

* * *

**Ciao mis amigos!**

**Stay Perfecto c:**


	10. A Few Evil Plans

**Hey Guys**

**I'm back with another chappy of ANL**

**Yes I'm back with a new chappy of Argonne National Laboratory!**

**Anyway this is a bit of a Jerida chappy.**

**There's a bit in here which some people might find offensive but it's not meant to be at all so I'm so sorry if you're offended and you can unfollow, unfavourite and send me nasty reviews because I'm a terrible person if I said something offensive.**

**please enjoy this chappy and again if anything in any of my stories is offensive just tell me.**

* * *

When Rose had left Merida's apartment the next day Merida called Jack. She hesitated a bit but then decided 'what have I got to lose' and called. After a few seconds he picked up.

"Hello?" Jack groaned

"Don't tell me you've just woken up?" Merida asked

"Good morning to you too, Merida. So what is the purpose of this oh so wonderful call at seven in the morning"

"It's about yesterday, at the bar. You know what? I'm not gonna beat around the bush. Tell me now do you still have feelings for Elsa?"

"What do you mean still?"

"Answer the question!"

"I don't know"

"Well let me phrase it this way: would you rather have been the guy to ask Elsa out than insult her?"

Jack was silent for a moment "Yes" he sighed.

"Good. Now if I gave you the chance to be that person would you take it?"

"Your beginning to sound like an evil dude Mer"

"Would you take it?"

"Yes"

"Perfect, meet me at Flo V8's in half an hour. Don't be late!"

Merida hung up which left Jack confused, what was that all about?

Jack got out of bed and put on some clothes. He put on a dark blue hoodie and a pair of black jeans. He put on his dark blue vans and with his wallet and keys walked out the door.

He arrived at Flo V8's in fifteen minutes and Merida was already there. The café had this 50's vibe to it and was very colourful. It was a large circular building which was coloured in light pink blue and yellow. At the front of the building there was a large sign showing the V8 logo.

Following Merida he went inside they sat down in a booth and ordered milkshakes. "So what's this about?" Jack asked.

"Well you feel the same way as I do, you want Elsa to go out with you instead of Hiccup" Merida explained.

"So you're finally coming out of the closet huh?" Jack said with a smirk, Merida arched her eyebrow.

"And you can't change even if you try, even if you wanted to" Jack sang.

A waitress came back with a chocolate and raspberry milkshake which she handed to Jack and Merida.

"Let me rephrase that, _I_ want Hiccup to go out with me instead of Elsa" **(Sorry if the last few lines offended anyone, I didn't mean it to be rude)**

"so what I want to do is make a plan that the Hicsa date doesn't happen" Merida continued

"Oh that's so adorable!" Jack said putting his hands on his cheeks

"What is cute about what I just said?" Merida said angrily

"You're so jealous you gave them a couple name, it's so cute!" Jack said

"So are you in or not?" Merida asked blushing

"I guess I'll be in, what must I do first?" Jack sighed

Merida leaned in and placed a piece of paper on the table with scribbles she pointed to the first one. "Simple, go to _this_ store, buy _this_ type of chocolate bar, give me a call when you're done with that and I'll pick you up and take you to _this _address where you go to _this _apartment and give Elsa the chocolates and say _this_ to her." At every this she pointed to the next item on the list.

"Oh and before I forget make sure you're ready when you step into the store it'll be really hard from that point on because you can't let Elsa see you, if we don't have the element of surprise your chances are as good as gone"

"When do I this, exactly?" Jack asked

"Once you've paid the bill" Merida grinned as she slurped on her milkshake.

* * *

Jack caught a cab to the Norwegian supermarket in downtown L.A. He looked down at the sheet of paper with the steps Merida had planned that he had to follow.

He stepped into the store and immediately found what he was looking for. "So much for once you've stepped into the store it'll b-" he stopped as he saw Elsa walk by the window.

He quickly crouched behind on of the racks and remembered he had his hoodie he pulled over his head and slowly stood up. He walked towards the chocolate aisle when he heard the entrance bell ring. He quickly took the chocolate and walked to another aisle.

"Good Morning Kai!" Elsa sang

"Good morning Elsa, how are you? It's so nice to see you again!" The man at the till replied

"I'm fine! It's so great to see you again!" Elsa replied while going behind the till and hugging the man.

Jack peered at them from the corner of his eye he saw an almost bald man that was pot-bellied. He had somewhat pale skin and brown eyes. He turned his head around quickly as they broke apart. Suddenly there was a loud shattering noise that came from upstairs "Kai! I need your help!" a woman shouted from upstairs.

"I'll be one second Elsa, do you mind watching the store?" Kai asked her

"Sure"

The man ran upstairs and Elsa stayed by the till she looked around and noticed a man was in the store, well at least she thought it was a man. "Good morning, sir, are you having trouble looking for something? Do you need any help?" Elsa asked the man.

Jack coughed and put on a fake low voice "No I'm fine"

"Do you have a cold sir? Norwegians make the best cough drops, I'll just ge-" Elsa Said starting to walk off in one direction

"I've already got some cough drops, thank you" Jack replied

"Oh okay" Elsa said going back to her place behind the till.

"Are you going to pick something in the drink section or are you going to stand around and look at it?" Elsa asked.

He kept his eyes on the drink section "Just having trouble choosing is all"

"Let me help" He heard her footsteps coming towards him and moved to the magazine and book section

"On second thought I'm not thirsty"

"Do you want me to help you with looking for a magazine?"

Kai then returned much to his relief and took over the till. He told Elsa to go upstairs and catch up with Gerda. Jack walked up to the till and paid for the chocolate and walked out of the store and called Merida "Step one check!" he said, on the other side of the line he hard Merida say "Perfect".


	11. A Few Apologies

**Hey guys**

**Thanks so much for the continued support of this story! I wove you guys!**

**If you guys could be darlings and check out the two fanfics New Vir City and Let Her Go that would really help me!**

**I'M SUPER EXCITED because my sister hasn't seen ROTG and she's gonna watch it tonight!**

**Anyway I just wanted to ask if any of you knew any good chickflicks that I should watch. **

**ENOUGH WITH PERSONAL LIFE!**

**I'm so happy you guys enjoy this and I love the love this story gets and it's so nice to see one of you who have bothered to read my fanfic and if you bothered to review I'm even happier, I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH!**

* * *

Merida smiled evilly, she hadn't expected the plan to already be going so well. She hung up on Jack and went through her contacts. It took her a while but she eventually found the number she was looking for and called.

After a few seconds the call was picked up "Hello?" Elsa's voice said

"Hey Elsa, I was wondering if we could hang out, I've been wanting to see your apartment for ages!" Merida replied happily

"Sure just give me half an hour, see you later!"

"Later!"

Merida hung up and then called Jack "Jack catch a cab to my apartment" was all she said before she hung up. Merida got her car keys and headed downstairs. She unlocked her car and waited, in a small amount of time she saw a cab pull up and Jack get out. She opened the window "Get in, Frost" she demanded and he quickly got in.

"I feel like this is just a plan to make me broke" Jack said while getting in.

"Well this is only the Elsa side we've still got the Hiccup part to deal with."

Merida drove to Elsa's apartment quickly and had Jack fearing for his life. Once they had arrived they both got out and made their way to the door. Merida pressed the buzzer "No matter what she says you must stay quiet, if any noise comes out of you I will kill you" Merida ordered Jack.

Elsa buzzed them in "Go on in lover-boy, do your stuff" Merida pushed him and got back into his car. Jack gulped and walking up the steps reluctantly made his way to Elsa's apartment. Once there he knocked on the door and took a deep breath because he had butterflies in his stomach. "Once second Merida, I'll be right there!" He heard Elsa say.

She opened the door and immediately her eyes widened and she took a step back. "Well, you're not Merida" She slumped a bit and looked slightly annoyed.

"You obviously made an effort to get here, so explain yourself" She continued.

"I wanted to apologise, I've been a real jerk and I know it's not a great excuse but I had to help Punzie, I mean Rose, with this guy called Flynn and I was slightly stressed. I also had this work thing due the next day and when you tripped on me I guess I just let out all of the stress on you. So basically I'm sorry here have this" Jack apologised handing her the chocolate.

"I understand if you hate me, I was a jerk after all" He said while turning around.

"Hey don't turn your back on me!" Elsa said with a little humour, Jack turned around. Elsa immediately slapped him across the face.

"What was that for?" He asked

"For worrying me, I thought I'd lost a good friend" Elsa said. She slapped him again and grinned.

"And what was _that _for?" He asked.

"Spending too long by the drinks section" Elsa laughed.

Jack's eyes widened "You knew that was me?!"

"Who else would have as pale skin as you and _that _sweater" Elsa giggled pointing at his sweater. Elsa went back into the apartment and pulled on ice blue Hollister hoodie. She took her keys, wallet and put them in her pockets.

"Come on, since you're here instead of Merida might as well hang out with you" She said.

Following Elsa, Jack left the apartment. Once out of the apartment he felt his phone vibrate, he took it out and saw a text from Merida.

_Merida:_

_Good job Lover- Boy ;)_

He put his phone away quickly before Elsa saw the text. They continued walking down the street in silence until Elsa spoke up "Merida and Rose told me that once I left pre-school you couldn't stop talking about me?" She said

"Oh did they?" Jack blushed

"I can see you blushing, it's obviously true!"

"No it isn't"

"Don't deny, Jackie-wackie, it's bad for your health!" Elsa snickered

"Jackie-wackie? Where did that come from?" He asked

"They just rhymed so yeah!"

"Are you excited for Friday?"

"Kind of, anyway why are you asking, you jealous?"

"Wow your childish"

"Anna's gotten to me again"

"Who's Anna?"

"Anna's my sister"

They turned around a corner. "Oh I have a sister too"

"You do?"

"Yeah but she's in a coma and the doctors say if she wakes up she's not going to remember anything"

"I'm so sorry"

"It's okay, so your sister Anna?"

"Yeah in a few months she's gonna move here, I can't wait to introduce her to everybody!"

"Don't you mean re-introduce?"

"Huh?"  
"I've met her before; she of course was only a young girl back then"

"Oh yeah I keep forgetting I've known you guys since pre-school. Oh did you guys stay together that whole time?"

"Yeah we've been friends for a heck-a-hoo of a long time"

"Heck-a-hoo?"

"Rose started it when everyone kept on saying 1134 on a calculator upside down"

"Why do you say it like that?"

"Because it feels weird actually saying the word and it's also fun to say"

"Heck-a-hoo. Why yes it is fun to say"

There was silence for a while as they turned around another corner. "Earlier you said you were stressed because of this guy called Flynn but you don't have to be."

"What do you mean?"

"Well he's the one who drove me here and he, promise not to tell Punzie, showed me an engagement ring!"

"Really?!"

"Yes!"

Elsa crossed the road and entered a park; she saw a swing and sat on it. Jack sat on the one next to her.

"Hey tonight can you come over to the Corona bar?" Jack asked

Elsa blushed a little but Jack didn't notice "Just you and me?"

"No the guys'll be there too, sorry Elsie-welsie, I know how much you wanted to go out with me" Jack smirked.

Elsa pushed him off the swing "Elsie-welsie?"

Picking himself up and brushing of his clothes "It just rhymed so yeah!"

"Oh and are you going to come, your boyfriend will be there" Jack tried to be persuasive.

"I'd love to"

"Oh and by the way if you do want to go out with me you just need to say so" Jack smirked as Elsa pushed him but this time he held on to her and pulled her down with him. Elsa landed on top of him and they both blushed. They got up quickly in order to hide it.

"Should I walk you home now?" Jack asked after a few minutes of awkward silence

"Yeah".

Jack walked her home but they walked in complete silence. When they finally arrived at her door "I had fun Jack, thanks" Elsa said and walked into the apartment.

"You're welcome" Jack muttered as he walked away "Elsie-welsie"

* * *

**Ciao, mis amigos**

**Stay Perfecto c:**


End file.
